


Kunjalo futhi.

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Kunjalo futhi.

Ngaleso sikhathi, ipuleti. "UJaime waqiniseka njengoba uBrienne esakaza ukhilimu otshwala endalini ngaphezu kwamehlo akhe." Ungangibeka kahle kulokhu. "

UBrienne wagoqa amehlo akhe kuye njenge-sniper, inqamu enkulu yokusizwa ye-band-cut, noma amathe okuchazwe ngezansi. "Uthe akwenzekanga, uma kufanele ugqoke isigqoko sangempela hhayi isixuku epuletini," udubule futhi, ecwebezela njengoba ekhathazekile ngezindebe zakhe, ebeka ikhephu eliningi ku-cockroach. "Ngabe kukhona okwenzile?"

UJaime wayezothola impendulo enamaphutha, kepha qaphela ukuthi amehlo akhe amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka amyekile. Esikhundleni salokho, wagoba ingalo yakhe okhalweni lwe-Wigan Athletics, emsondeza ngokusondelana.

"Akunjalo," kusho yena, ethatha injabulo enkulu, indlela ethinta ngayo ukungqubuzana nendawo ngasikhathi sinye. "Kodwa ngiyazi ungenza lokhu kimi ..."

"Kanjani?" I-Astur, ngesandla esisodwa ehlombe, enye isaphethe inqwaba yeqhwa kwenye indawo. Waphakamisa isandla ukuhambisa akhombe.

"Kungcono kunokuqabula."

Ukuhleka kukaBrienne kwavele kwaba yinhlekisa.

"Ungaba yingozi ..."

Indlela izindebe eziphansi ezazigxishwe ngayo Abazange baphuthe, kepha wagcina evaliwe, encike ekhanda lakhe. "Kuhle," wabubula. "Ungangitholela i-aspirin?"

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda kuye futhi wavuma ngekhanda, ngaphambi kokububula ngokunqotshwa. Wayebheke phansi emhlikihla izindebe zakhe ngobumnene ngaphezu kovemvane.

UJaime wake waba selulekweni lapho evula amehlo, eqinisa okhalweni lwakhe njengoba ezama ukuphuma kuye esifubeni sakhe, ebheke kwikhabethe lomuthi.

"Akusheshe kangako," kusho yena, futhi ngaphambi kokuba bazi ukuthi ungokoqobo, izindebe zakhe zihamba ngokuqhubekayo. Isithwathwa engalweni yakhe njengomunwe wehembe lakhe likaswidi. Lapho enambitha njengosawoti, izithukuthuku zemikhuba yakhe zisaphumela esikhunjeni sakhe futhi wayengeke ayeke ukuvuma ukuthamba kenjabulo ephunyuke ezindebeni zakhe njengokulethela lezo zifo ngaphansi kwezembatho zakhe.

"Buya."

Amehlo kaBrienne avuleka amehlo isilonda sathambisa umnyango sathinta ikhanda, wavele wabona uTirion emi eduze, ephethe imaskhi ayifunayo wayethula banzi.

"Ngiza ukuzobheka lesi sikhangiso," esho, amehlo akhe eqaqeka. "Kodwa ngibona izandla zakhe noma looga ezinhle ... ube ..." ngemuva kokuluma iwubuphukuphuku.

Ubuso bukaBrienne baba bomvu futhi wavele wabona ukuthi ngandlela thile waphuma futhi wayehleli ethangeni likaJaime ukuze amsondeze phambili. Wezwa uJaime embingelela ngokuhleka, izandla zakhe zingakaze zimshiye.

"Ah usezandleni ezinhle impela," kusho yena, emamatheka njengoba uBrienne emjezisile, kodwa abakwazanga ukumsekela kodwa futhi bahleke, ubuso bakhe bebubomvu.

UTirion anikine ikhanda aphenduke ahambe.

"Umdlalo uqala emizuzwini eyishumi," ebiza ehlombe lakhe, futhi ngimuzwe ehleka njengoba eshintshwa yisibhakela esigwetshwe nje ukuqabula okuphefumulayo. Kunjalo futhi.


End file.
